Arthur (Original)
This is looking for the engine. maybe looking for the ghost Arthur is a large tank engine from London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS). He was one of their earliest editions when they came to Sodor. In 1923, he died in an accident on Gordon's Hill. He later returned as a ghost. Bio When the LMS came to Sodor, Arthur was one the first engines they sent to the island, he also arrived alongside Gordon and Douglas. he set a spotless record of how he was never late once and he was boasting about it, somehow he always delivered his trucks trains on time and without failure. He was also never shy about calling out those engines who were late, even if they were on his own crew. One late winters night in 1923, he had to take an express train. He had suffered a delay and couldn't get out of the station quick enough when he was finally allowed to leave. To preserve his spotless record he tore down the line at a criminally reckless speed. This, combined with the poor visibility, the icy rails, and the steep descent of Gordon's Hill, he came out of the rails, he and his passenger rolled all most a 180 degree. When Arthur was recovered the next day, he was scrapped, as the crash killed him and turned him into a scrap metal that barely reassembled an engine. Mr. Zorro then replaced him with Donald. It was also his accident that prompted Micky to arrive on Sodor. One winters night Thomas told the engines that he hates the snow because it remands him of Arthur. Percy asked him about Arthur, Henry and Eric also asked about Arthur. after there confusion Edward told them about Arthur's story and after the story Thomas asked Edward to tale him about his ghost, Edward did not Liston to Thomas but Percy asked him. Edward said that on the anniversary of Arthurs death his ghost appear trying to reach his distinction. Edward's story about Arthur's Ghost is true as on the anniversary of Arthurs death, his ghost appear, hoping desperately to reach his destination so he and the tormented souls of his victims can finally be in peace, however. When he appears as a ghost he appears as a E2 class locomotive, faceless and with 5 LMS Express Coaches with the souls of his victims. Persona Arthur is a boastful, hardworking engine. He was boastful because of his spotless record. Because of his boasting many of the other engines hated and resented his. Livery Arthur is painted in the LMS maroon livery with gold boiler bands and yellow lining. The letters "LMS" are written on his side tanks in yellow, shadowed by red. His wheels are also painted red and his cabsteps are painted black while the steps at his front buffer beam are red and he has white lamp irons. Basis Arthur is based on an LMS Ivatt Class 2MT tank engine developed for the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (hence the initials on his tanks). Unlike his basis, Arthur lacks a sand dome. Trivia * Arthur was built in 1920s but the LMS Ivatt Class 2 2-6-2T locomotives were never built until 1946. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Ghost (appeared in a flashback) Sodor Shorts * Song (stock footage cameo) Specials * A History of its Railways Gallery IMGArthur'sBasis.jpg|Basis Referances # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmGhBkjOCuc See Also Category:Characters Category:LMS Category:Deceased Category:NWR Category:The Norramby Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Red Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Antagonists Category:Non-speaking characters